


"Wuv" Birds

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [34]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: I'd love some funny moments of the squad teasing malec please





	

“Awww, look at the wittle wuv birds,” Isabelle said in an annoyingly high pitch voiced “They’re sitting together. How cute is that?” Clary giggled behind her hand on the other side of the room. Magnus really needed to find new place so they could be alone.

Whoever spread word about their confessions love to one another was going to pay dearly. Alec tried his best to ignore the way Jace and Isabelle said they were so happy to see them in “wuv”. He really did. But it was really hard. Mostly because Clary and Simon found out, because of course they did, about it too and started saying the same thing.

Deep down, really deep down, Alec knew they teased out of love. But on the surface, every time he heard the word wuv Alec had to close his eyes and count to five. Sometimes ten. That’s why when Jace once again walked in on him and Magnus while they were alone and teased about killing the mood again, Alec may or may not have accidentally tripped him and blamed it on one the cats.

“Izzy,” Alec said with all the love and softness he could muster, “You’re my sister and I would do anything for you. Anything. But if you ever call us wittle wuv birds again, I’m gonna have to kill you.” Isabelle just laughed at her brother’s empty threat. Even anyone knew how big of softie Alec was it was her. Still, that was not a term of endearment Alec wanted to stick. Even if Magnus thought it was funny and not so secretly encouraged the teasing.

“We’re not even sitting next to each.” Alec grumbled quietly under his breath. The smirk on Magnus’s face was more than enough to let Alec know he was once again enjoying the attention they were getting. Knowing Magnus didn’t mind the teasing made it more bearable for Alec; but only slightly more.

So when Simon decided that was perfect time to walk in, probably invited by Clary for some reason, and talk about how adorable him and Magnus looked Alec didn’t hesitate to lob the nearest throw pillow at him. You’d think being a vampire would have helped Simon to dodge it, but it didn’t. The pillow hit him square in the face and Alec sat back against the couch, grinning to himself with satisfaction.


End file.
